La Chanson De La Sorcière
by Imagie
Summary: La Chanson De La Sorcière, Emilie Jolie, vous connaissez? Et à la sauce Severus Rogue, vous connaissez? Second voir troisième degrés oblige.


**La Chanson De La Sorcière**

Severus Rogue se trouvait bien malheureux, ce soir là. Il en avait assez, marre. Les jours passaient, tous semblables. Il restait le même, craint de ses élèves et seul, tellement seul. Obsédé par ses idées noires, il se mit à fredonner doucement...

« _Je suis vêtue de robes noires, Je ne peux vivre que le soir._ »

Assez de toujours porter ces grandes capes sombres qui creusaient son teint et le faisaient paraître encore plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir être austère. Le soir était le seul moment où il pouvait réellement s'exprimer, caché des yeux de tous. Personne ne savait dans quel trouble il se trouvait, en permanence.

« _J'ai les ongles long comme l'hiver, Et je fais peur, je suis sorcière. _»

Assez d'être terrifiant, que les élèves s'enfuient devant lui, que personne ne soit heureux de venir dans son cours. Assez de voir Londubat trembler lorsqu'il entrait dans sa salle de classe. Il était horrifiant, il le savait, son aspect choquait n'importe quoi. Il effrayait même les animaux, même les spectres.

« _J'habite au château des fantômes, La cruauté, c'est mon royaume. _»

Penser constamment à Lily et ne vivre que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'en pouvait plus non plus. Le château était froid mais ce n'était rien par rapport au blizzard qui soufflait au fond de lui. Il était glacial. Parfois même il lui arrivait de se délecter de ce qu'il faisait subir aux élèves, spécialement à Potter, ce crétin binoclard.

« _De tous les diables de l'enfer, Je suis la mère, je suis sorcière_. »

Personne ne le voyait autrement que sous cet aspect, il était à jamais « Rogue, le terrifiant professeur de potions. » Il était celui dont personne ne voulait, celui qu'on haïssait, celui qui semait peste et choléra sur son passage.

Soudain, énervé comme jamais, Rogue se leva et balaya de sa main tous les filtres et potions qui trainaient sur son bureau. Il y eu un grand bruit de verre brisé et sur le sol, les liquides se mélangeaient les uns aux autres, provoquant de la fumée et de petites explosion. Le professeur fixa cela, navré de ce qu'il avait encore fait.

« _Mais j'ai cassé tous mes alambics, Pleins de cigües, pleins d'arsenics..._ »

Il se rassit, plus calme. Il en avait plus qu'assez, mais ce n'était certainement pas en foutant en l'air le travail d'une vie qu'il parviendrait à changer quoi que ce soit.

Si seulement... Rogue continua de chantonner, d'une voix lasse.

« _J'attends le prince charmant, J'attends le prince de sang, Qui viendra un jour me délivrer, Me sauver... Je voudrais pour la première fois Aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi._ »

C'était cela, son souhait secret. Ne plus être seul, jamais.

Rogue contempla la flaque de potion qui gisait à ses pieds. Il soupira et se remit à chanter.

« _Tous les poisons, mes sortilèges Un beau matin m'ont prise au piège._ »

Il s'était réveillé et avait compris, enfin, toute l'horreur de sa condition. Il avait réalisé qu'il serait seul à tout jamais et que son rôle n'était autre qu'effrayer, encore et encore, tenir le rôle du méchant que tout le monde hait. Même Dumbledore, certains jours, le craignait.

« _J'ai peur de tout ce que j'ai fait. Du plaisir, je passe aux regrets._ »

Tout n'avait été que désastre. S'engager dans une voie odieuse, endurer la mort de Lily, trahir chaque jour de sa vie. Fabriquer des filtres ignobles, menacer les élèves, et rester seul, toujours. Avant, il aimait presque cela, terrifier les mioches auxquels il enseignait. Maintenant, il se dégoutait.

« _Mais pourquoi y a-t-il toujours la haine?_ »

Il était détesté de tous, aimé de personne. Il s'en voulait terriblement... Si seulement...

« _Je voudrai qu'on me dise un jour « Sorcière, je t'aime. »_, chanta-t-il pitoyablement. »

Qu'enfin quelqu'un, une seule personne, remarque que Severus Rogue n'était pas si méchant, si cruel qu'il en avait l'air. Il leva la tête, regarda autour de lui. Les potions continuaient de couler sur le sol, leurs couleurs changeant constamment.

« _Mais chaque soir dans mon décors, J'ouvre le bal de mes remords._ »

Il soupira. Le cachot était tellement sombre... Sur les étagères, les potions luisaient doucement. Des bocaux contenant des produits effrayants étaient placés un peu partout dans la salle. Il y avait tellement peu de lumière, de chaleur...

Combien Rogue regrettait, à présent, de s'être enfermé! Il aurait dû tenter de vivre avec les autres, après la mort de Lily. Il serait devenu quelqu'un de mieux...

« _Je suis la reine solitaire D'un pays de feu et de fer._ »

Seul, définitivement seul. On lui avait tendu la main, pourtant, plusieurs fois. Il avait toujours décliné. Maintenant, dans les reflets des ignobles filtres et des flammes de bougies, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Rogue soupira. Il en avait assez. Il ne voulait plus être le maitre des Potions de ce château. Anéanti, il tomba à genoux, levant la main vers une des lanternes qui brûlait faiblement sur le mur.

« _Mais j'ai cassé mes alambics, Pleins de cigües, pleins d'arsenics! _S'écria-t-il, chantant toujours. »

Il reposa son bras le long de son corps, et continua misérablement.

« _J'attends le prince charmant, J'attends le prince de sang, Qui viendra un jour me délivrer, Me sauver... _»

Avec un cheval tout blanc et une magnifique épée sur le coté. Un prince avec un grand royaume, qui l'emmènerait loin d'ici, tellement loin. Rogue le voyait presque arriver, dans le cachot sombre, et le prendre sur son fier destrier.

« -_Je voudrais pour la première fois Aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi_, termina-t-il enfin alors que deux larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. »

Il s'assit sur le sol poussiéreux, les potions coulant toujours autours de lui, faisant briller des reflets sur les murs.

« -Monsieur, demanda une petite voix provenant du couloir, vous avez fini? Je peux venir, maintenant? »

Rogue sursauta. Quelqu'un avait entendu, apparemment. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Harry Potter, relativement effrayé, pénétra dans la pièce.

« -Vous m'avez donné une retenue, dit le jeune homme d'une voix minuscule, vous vous souvenez? »

Ah, oui. Rogue se redressa, tentant de rester digne, ce qui était peine perdue. Il ne lui manquait plus que cela.

« -Potter, sortez. Si j'entends un seul commentaire à propos de cela, je vous tue, c'est clair?

-Bien, Monsieur. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de la franchir, il laissa échapper un « Très jolie voix » qui lui valut un énorme crapaud visqueux et mort dans la tête. Le jeune homme explosa de rire avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune.

Rogue blêmit. Dès le lendemain, c'était décidé, il partait pour le Tibet. Habiter sur une immense montagne. Élever des yacks. Et il se promit mentalement de ne jamais, mais alors jamais plus, chanter.


End file.
